memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Science Academy
refuses admission into the Vulcan Science Academy]] The Vulcan Science Academy (abbreviated as "VSA") was an educational institute located on . As late as the 2250s of the alternate reality, no Vulcan had ever declined admission. ( ) , T'Pol made it clear that the reason she wanted to stay overnight to study wildlife on a particular unnamed planet was that "the Vulcan Science Academy may find the data useful."|In the writers' second draft script of , T'Pol admitted that, prior to the launch of , she had been planning to take a director's position at the Vulcan Science Academy.}} Graduates could apply for the Vulcan Expeditionary Group. ( ) T'Pol's mother, T'Les, was an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy until 2154, when she was asked to resign. ( ) In the mid-2150s, the Vulcan Science Academy was skeptical on the issue of time travel. ( ) The Vulcan Science Academy also spent a deal of time studying sub-quantum transporting but had little success. Earth's expert on transporters, Emory Erickson, had been trying to get his hands on some of the Science Academy's research for years to no avail, but later claimed that it was probably just as well, as it might have sent him down the wrong path. ( ) Michael Burnham was the first Human to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. She attended the Science Academy from 2245 to 2249. She studied quantum mechanics there. ( ) In 2249, Spock decided to join Starfleet rather than attend the Vulcan Science Academy, against the wishes of his father, Sarek. Spock's decision was motivated by the realization that he would never be seen as an equal by the staff, only as someone who had "overcome the handicap" of half-Human parentage. ( ) In the alternate reality, likewise declined an invitation to study at the Vulcan Science Academy as they also considered his Human mother a "disadvantage". ( ) In 2257, following the peace accord made following the between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, the Vulcan Science Academy offered Paul Stamets a permanent teaching position to which Stamets accepted. ( ) suggests that, after declining acceptance, Spock salutes the council with a "distinctly Human digital gesture" unfamiliar to them – a raised middle finger – before walking out.|In the script of Star Trek, Spock Prime planned to "assist in the foundation of a new science academy," at the end of the film, following the destruction of Vulcan. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html}} Prior to the sealing of the ruins in the mid-23rd century, the VSA excavated archeological sites on Tagus III. The Jacobson Excavation recovered artifacts from the Post-Ramirez Era and Sepulveda Period. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard in 2367.}} From 2354 to 2369, the director of the Vulcan Science Academy was Dr. T'Pan. ( ) In the late 2360s, the was on special assignment for the academy. ( ) In 2387, the Vulcan Science Academy commissioned the . ( ) See also * Vulcan Science Directorate * Vulcan Science Council External links * * de:Vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften ja:ヴァルカン科学アカデミー nl:Vulcan wetenschappelijke academie Category:Vulcan Category:Schools Category:Research organizations Category:Deleted and unused material in background Category:Alternate reality